Lovesick
by SIREV
Summary: Un caso aparece para acabar con el aburrimiento de Sherlock, una cursi canción y mucho color rojo se atraviesan en su camino. ¿El empujón que necesitaba su relación? O mejor dicho, la gota que derramó el vaso.


Este fic fue escrito específicamente para el reto "La ciencia de Johnlock Reto" de la comunidad en FF: "La ciencia de la deducción" y, claro, para regocijo de la autora, o sea yo. Lamentablemente no está beteado porque siempre dejo las cosas para último momento, mil disculpas por los errores que encuentren, es totalmente mi culpa.

Sin más por el momento, les aviso que me encanta desarrollar casos (aunque no siempre me queden muy bien) porque me gustan las historias de detectives y, obviamente, los detectives ;)

Disclaimer: Los personajes presentes en esta historia pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC. Ya quisiera yo que fueran míos.

Más notas al final del capítulo.

* * *

**LOVESICK**

-¿"Enfermo de amor"? ¿Ese es el título que escogiste esta vez, John? preguntó Sherlock después de leer por encima de mi hombro lo que escribía.

-Esa es la canción que estaba escrita sobre todo el caso, claro que es el título que escogí. ¿O hubieras preferido, "Un estudio en carmín"?

-No, ese es el título de la monografía que escribí, gracias.

Continué escribiendo, ambos sonreímos sin que lo notara el otro.

Todo comenzó porque en la última semana no hubo ningún caso lo suficientemente interesante para Sherlock. LLegaron dos personas pidiéndole que encontrara a parientes desaparecidos, un esposo preocupado por las constantes _salidas __al __gimnasio _de su mujer, y un hombre de negocios con un apellido antiquísimo prometiendo una buena paga una vez que lo ayudaramos a cobrar la herencia que, debido a su -fallido- matrimonio, le fue negada.

Como sucedía en tales ocasiones, el ambiente en el departamento era insoportable, Sherlock se paseaba como león enjaulado hasta que Molly le conseguía algún órgano en buen estado con el que pudiera experimentar. Entonces podía esperar olores nauseabundos provenientes de la cocina y el basurero saturado con guantes y navajas de bisturí. Buena idea fue la de comprar contenedores especiales para material biológico, me dije al encontrar un algodón manchado de -lo que parecía- sangre en mi zapato.

Una tarde, al regresar de mi turno en la clínica, noté la patrulla de Lestrade estacionada fuera de la cafetería que se encuentra debajo del departamento y, al asomarme, llamaron mi atención un vaso con café y una dona mordida en el asiento del pasajero. Supuse que debía tener algo importante entre manos o no habría dejado su "cena" sin terminar. Subí las escaleras agradeciendo de antemano lo que esto significaba, no más Sherlock aburrido.

La puerta estaba abierta, así que entré sin tocar. Dentro estaban Lestrade y Sherlock hablando sobre el caso.

Una mujer había sido encontrada muerta en su dormitorio esta mañana. La persona que le ayudaba con el aseo la halló con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo rígido cubierto por una fina bata de dormir. Parecía estar durmiendo y no se apreciaban rasgos notorios de violencia. Estaba por cerrar la puerta y comenzar con su trabajo cuando un vistazo al cuarto la hizo estremecerse; sobre las paredes, con sangre, estaba pintada una estrofa de la canción más popular en la radio: "Enfermo de amor". Cuando se acercó a la mujer, su nombre era Patricia Jane, y la tocó, notó que estaba fría y no respiraba. Llamó inmediatamente a la policía.

A Sherlock no le podría haber importado menos de no ser que esta era la tercera mujer que encontraban muerta de la misma manera.

* * *

La autopsia reveló que la causa de muerte fue un paro cardíaco, presumiblemente por la inyección de una burbuja de aire. El forense no encontró marcas de piquetes en ninguna de las tres víctimas, pero Sherlock s, estaban en la ingle y, las víctimas, al contar con una notable cantidad de vello púbico, lo ocultaban fácilmente.

Los periódicos vivían su mejor época con el revuelto que se había generado, había sido la nota principal por las últimas dos semanas y la canción tomó una popularidad notablemente más alta, la gente la escuchaba por morbo y curiosidad más que por la letra. Llamadas de pánico asaltaban Scotland Yard pidiendo que no la transmitieran más por la radio, temían que al cantarla, sus hijos llamaran inconscientemente al andaba entre conferencias de prensa y rondines alrededor de la ciudad, se vivía una semana agitada y no había nadie para controlar a Sherlock, tenía todas las pruebas a su alcance y no necesitaba más que el apoyo de Molly y -por supuesto- de mí; era mejor que la navidad.

Lo primero por hacer era encontrar el patrón en las víctimas. Fue lo más difícil. Las tres mujeres eran diferentes en edad, apariencia física y estrato social. La primera, Regina Castle, era alta, de largo cabello castaño y piel apiñonada. A sus treinta y dos años trabaja como editora para una universidad privada y vivía en las afueras de Londres, era divorciada y no tenía hijos. Su ingreso mensual era lo suficiente para pagar la hipoteca de su casa y un pequeño auto, no tenía deudas importantes y salía con un detective inspector retirado. Fue encontrada en su dormitorio por una compañera de trabajo ya que no había entregado el manuscrito en el que había estado trabajando. Al registrar la casa no fue encontrado, supusieron que ya lo había enviado a la universidad.

La segunda, Wanda White, provenía de un hogar muy humilde, era una ávida consumidora -y posible vendedora- de drogas desde los quince años, ahora a los veintiocho tenía un expediente de violencia intrafamiliar e incluso había sido arrestada un par de veces por prostitución. Todo su alrededor gritaba _abandono_, el cabello había comenzado a caérsele y las uñas de sus manos estaban mordidas, era muy delgada y pálida, pero la forma de su rostro y sus hojos almendrados sugerían una belleza ya marchita. Tenía un hijo de dos años y no se le conocía ninguna pareja estable. Cuando la persona que cuidaba de su hijo mientras ella trabajaba tocó la puerta de su apartamento, ésta se abrió y, al entrar, el olor a encierro y alcohol la golpeó. Al llegar al dormitorio la encontró como a las otras mujeres, en una bata de dormir y con la canción haciendo un macabro acto de presencia.

Patricia Jane, sin embargo, era rubia y provenía de una familia adinerada, no pasaba de los veinte años y era muy querida por la gente que la rodeaba. Nadie se explicaba porque alguien podría atacarla, vivía sola en su departamento en Londres, tenía un novio con el que estaba comprometida y ansiaba llegar a los treinta con una familia ya formada. Estudiaba derecho y le gustaba asistir a las cenas de recaudación de fondos para los vagabundos o los alcohólicos.

Al final, lo único que habían compartido fue la manera de morir. Sherlock, entre todas las cosas que revisó, buscó información acerca de la canción y compró el disco. Era el único ruido que salía del departamento. La escuchaba día y noche, tratando de desentrañar el misterio detrás del meloso coro:

"_No __me __digas __que __lo __sientes__, __que __al __que __le __duele __es __a __m__í_

_¿__Es __que __no __ves __que __todo __lo __que __hago__, __lo __hago __por __tí__?_

_¿__Por __qué __no __entiendes __que __lo __ú__nico __que __quiero__, __es __llegar __a __tu __coraz__ó__n __y __quedarme __ah__í__?_

_Insistes __en __apartarme __de __tu __vida__, __pero __perm__í__teme __advertirte__, __no __lo __aceptaré_

_Porque __esto __que __me __quema __por __dentro_

_Y __a__no__es __sentimiento__, __es __enfermedad_

_Enfermo __de __amor_

_Enfermo __de __amor_

_Por __ti__."_

La canción constaba de cuatro estrofas y un coro que se repetía cada dos, sumaban tres las mujeres muertas y la música continuaba sonando.

Dos semanas después de que Lestrade acudiera a Sherlock, apareció el cuarto cadáver, sólo faltaba el coro.

A Stacy Spencer le tocó presentar la última estrofa. Antes del lamentable suceso del que fuera víctima, había sido una mujer vivaracha y amable, su única ocupación consistía en leer las cartas y las hojas del té para los clientes de la cafetería de su madre. Los cuarenta años que tenía no eran notables bajo el maquillaje orgánico que utilizaba, sus faldas largas y cabello trenzado le daban un aire mucho más jóven aunque el tono de su voz siempre la delataba. Vivía desde hace dos años con una novia de bastante menos edad, era una de sus mejores clientas. Aunque no ganaba lo suficiente con sus predicciones, ella y su pareja -Gina- no pasaban mayores penurias que el corte de agua de vez en cuando. Los padres de Gina siempre habían estado en desacuerdo con su relación pero la madre de Stacy fue más comprensiva, no quería dejar este mundo con la imagen de su hija sola e infeliz, como ella lo fue durante su largo matrimonio.

Cuando entramos al pequeño cuarto, Gina nos preparaba una taza de té en la cocina, ya sabíamos que encontraríamos. Una mujer que aparentaba menos de cuarenta años recostada en su cama, con los ojos cerrados y su bata de dormir. La tan familiar canción estampada en las paredes, el cruel recordatorio de que aún no terminaba, de que quedaba un último trabajo.

Yo estaba por comprobar la marca de piquete cuando Sherlock se acercó a la cara de Stacy, su mirada fija en sus labios.

-¿Qué pasa, Sherlock?

-Son rojos.

-¿Los qué?

Su abrigo ondeaba al pasar junto a mi, una sonrisa incompleta cruzó por su rostro mientras escribía furiosamente en su celular, el asesino había cometido un error y Sherlock lo sabía.

Si uno pasaba rápidamente la mirada por la cara de la mujer recostada no era posible notar nada, también tuve que acercarme para ver mejor. Apenas notable, en el centro de los labios, un poco de carmín sobresalía en la pálida expresión de Stacy. Y sólo había una posible y lógica explicación para los hechos, alguien la había besado después de morir.

Sherlock me llamó desde la sala y me esperaba con una taza de té caliente, Gina se sonaba la nariz constantemente y ni siquiera intentó ocultar sus ojos rojos o las lágrimas secas en sus mejillas, estaba realmente destrozada.

La interrogamos con las preguntas habituales, si sabía de alguien que pudiera haberle hecho daño o algún ex novio rencoroso, ¿tal vez alguna actitud extraña en los últimos días?. Esto pareció recordarle algo, nos contó que hace un mes notó a Stacy preocupada, lo que no era normal en ella. Cuando la cuestionó, ésta dijo que nunca había querido molestar a nadie, pero fue casi en un susurro, Gina la hizo creer que no había escuchado. Unos días después, Stacy volvió a su habital estado de despreocupación y Gina no volvió a tocar el tema.

Yo seguía confundido con la extraña situación, pero al parecer Sherlock ya tenía casi todo lo que necesitaba. Como siempre decía que no era correcto comenzar a hacer ninguna teoría sin tener todos los datos listos, yo no pregunté más y, en cambio, trataba de armar el acertijo en mi cabeza.

* * *

Llevábamos en el caso exactamente dos semanas y media cuando fue solicitada mi asistencia. Aunque ya contábamos con muchos datos, el representó el error del asesino aún no era del todo comprendido por Sherlock, al parecer, no tenía experiencia propia en el campo.

Cuando comenzó a desglosar todo lo que sabía del caso, para mí, no imaginaba como yo podría servirle de ayuda. No tardé mucho en deducirlo, de cualquier modo.

- ¿Por qué tenía esa mancha en los labios?- mi amigo estaba sentado en su sitio usual, llevaba puesta una bata de seda color vino y sus pies desnudos descansaban en la mesita para el té. Las manos juntas, los dedos extendidos debajo de su mentón demostraban que trataba de resolver algo. No podía evitar, cuando lo observaba, pensar que estaba rezando. Era la posición de sus manos, aunque sabía que eso sería algo imposible. El único poder superior en el que él podría creer era, sin duda alguna, él mismo.

- ¿Es que no es obvio? - pregunté confundido. Había sido un beso, sin duda alguna.

- Es obvio fue por contacto con sus labios, ¿pero es que se inclinó sobre ella o simplemente posó un dedo en su boca?

- Nadie va con el dedo pintado de lápiz labial rojo, se lleva en los labios. Reí quedamente. Por otro lado, un beso es siempre un gesto de cariño, ¿tal vez su asesino la conocía íntimamente? - lo único de lo que yo estaba seguro al reconocer en las paredes la canción, era que se trataba de un crimen pasional.

- Entonces estaba corriendo un gran riesgo al dejar su ADN en la víctima, ¿por qué besar a la última?

- ¿Era especial para el asesino?

- Debió significar algo más para romper con su patrón establecido. Necesito más información.

Sherlock tomaba su abrigo y se preparaba para dejar el departamento cuando Lestrade llamó a mi teléfono, el coro había sido cantado. Pero la víctima no estaba muerta, el ruido de una ventana rota provocó que algunos vecinos se asomaran y fueran al encuentro de la joven que yacía en su cama luchando por respirar, se alertó a la policía y de inmediato acudieron a su auxilio.

Jacqueline Peyton, enfermera de veinticinco años que trabaja en un clínica de asistencia social, hija única y ambos padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando ella tenía dieciseis años. Estatura media, cabello rubio corto y un par de inexpresivos ojos azules. Cuando la interrogamos en el hospital parecía confundida y dijo no tener la menor idea de porque había sido atacada. Sherlock le dijo que al revisar la habitación, no se encontró más destrozo que el de la ventana, ¿no había sido el asesino extremadamente meticuloso para no tropezar con nada en la habitación? En realidad, nada había caído al suelo porque nadie había entrado por la ventana, los pedazos de vidrio cayeron en su mayor parte del otro lado de la ventana.

Conclusión: Jacqueline había fingido su ataque. Ella era el asesino.

* * *

Recostada en su camilla, Jacqueline no respondió a la acusación, se limitó a cerrar los ojos y pedirme que le pasara un vaso con agua, estaba sedienta. Al final el caso, aunque tardó, se resolvió y yo al fin podría dormir un poco más de dos horas, quizá un buen almuerzo antes que nada.

Jacqueline había conocido a las cuatro mujeres en su trabajo, al trabajar en la clínica de asistencia social tenía contacto no sólo con los pacientes sino también con la policía, abogados y voluntarios que iban a prestar sus servicios. Aunque nunca tuvo una relación más allá del trabajo con ninguna de las víctimas, sí imaginaba que había una conexión especial entre ellas, ya fuera por una palabra de agradecimiento o una simple mirada. Malinterpretó las cosas y, al declarar sus sentimientos por las víctimas, éstas se mostraban molestas o confundidas, se despedían vagamente y no regresaban a la clínica, entonces Jacqueline buscaba su dirección y las visitaba. Llegaba ofreciendo una disculpa y pidiendo que si, había cometido un error pero que por favor, regresaran por la clínica. Así no se encontraron rastros de entrada forzada, sólo una ventana entreabierta que era por donde había escapado la asesina. La sangre con la que estaban pintadas las paredes pertenecía a pacientes que habían muerto en la clínica, increíblemente, todos coincidían con el tipo de sangre de las víctimas, pero de ellas no había salido ni una sola gota.

Finalmente la canción, y la última mujer. Stacy había sido un poco más comprensiva con Jacqueline, la conoció al visitar a una de sus clientas frecuentes y de inmediato sintió simpatía por la jóven enfermera. Le ofreció una lectura de mano en su cafetería y platicaron de varios temas en general, a Jacqueline le causó una profunda impresión. Comenzó a asistir a la cafetería con mayor frecuencia hasta que Stacy le propuso que hablaran las cosas, la consideraba una buena chica pero quería dejar las cosas en claro, ella amaba a su novia y esto parecía salírsele un poco de las manos. Jacqueline se levantó de su silla e hizo ademán de salir de la cafetería cuando se acercó demasiado a Stacy y trató de besarla. Stacy no lo permitió.

Esa tarde, Jaqueline iba bastante arreglada, quería invitarla a cenar. Llevaba un vestido negro ajustado, tacones altos y en los labios, un lápiz labial de un rojo profundo.

Llené un vaso con agua mientras pensaba en lo que había significado el beso en la última estrofa, tenía que terminar lo que había comenzado. Estuve a punto de derramarlo porque un brazo fuerte torció mi brazo. Jacqueline me tenía atrapado por las muñecas y apuntaba amenazadoramente una aguja hacia el interior de mi codo, Sherlock se paró en seco y paseaba su mirada entre ella y yo.

- Vaya, vaya. Toda esa historia está muy bien pero, ¿qué me dicen de la canción? ¿Encontraron el significado oculto o tendré que explicárselos todo? Es que, claro, una pareja como ustedes no puede siquiera concebir el sentimiento de rechazo porque el que yo tuve que pasar.

Yo estuve a punto de mencionar que, por enésima vez, no éramos una pareja pero esto podía costarnos la distracción de Jacqueline y Sherlock no me lo perdonaría, así que la dejé continuar con su relato. Jaqueline utilizaba un tono de voz monótono, todo lo que sentía se podía leer en esos, antes inexpresivos, ojos azules.

- Esas mujeres sabían que yo las amaba, sin embargo, sentían repulsión por el amor que provenía de alguien de su mismo sexo, y continuaban con esos hombres que no tenían consideración por ellas. Un día, uno de mis pacientes me pidió que prendiera la radio, le gustaba escuchar las melodías vacías que tanto gustaban a la mayor parte de la población londinense. Pero al llegar las primeras palabras a mis oídos, lo comprendí, el artista había compuesto una canción no sólo de amor o ternura, uno podía sentir el dolor que lo embargaba, _la __enfermedad __que __lo __consumía__._ ¿Y a quién más iría dirigida que a mí? Comencé a escucharla obsesivamente, la repasaba en mi mente mientras comía, la susurraba en sueños y muy pronto comprendí que debía hacer. Debía terminar con los agentes que me habían consumido, enfermado hasta dejarme débil y poco funcional. Fue por eso que las maté. Me hacían más daño que el bien que alguna vez habían sido. Se trataba de mi supervivencia, nada más.

Porque al final, _estar __enfermo __es __como __estar __enamorado__, ¿__verdad__?_- con esta frase, sus ojos se volvieron acuosos por las lágrimas que estaban a punto de brotar y sus delgados labios temblaban considerablemente.

Aproveché el titubeo que ofreció esta reflexión para zafarme del fuerte agarre de Jacqueline, al decir estas palabras perdió toda la fuerza -y el coraje- que la había acompañado al dar su última declaración. La habitación se quedó en silencio y aún con la jeringa en la mano, comenzó a cerrar lentamente los ojos, en un momento no más largo que un pestañeo, clavó la aguja en su cuello presionando el émbolo para que la burbuja de aire pudiera descender y terminar con su vida. No tuvimos tiempo para detenerla.

* * *

Ya de regreso en Baker Street, comíamos delante del televisor la comida china del restaurante con el mejor arroz frito que yo había probado. Estaba exhausto pero no quería olvidar detalles importantes del caso, comenzaba el borrador de la nueva entrada del blog. Sherlock en cambio, tan pronto como terminó de comer salió del departamento y no lo volví a ver hasta entrada la noche.

Desperté de una corta siesta y arreglé un poco el escritorio, fotografías de los últimos sucesos seguían esparcidas por la mesa y los artículos que había sacado de la biblioteca no se veían por ningún lado, no quería pagar otro recargo. La puerta se abrió y Sherlock cargaba dos bolsas negras con el logotipo de una reconocida tienda de cosméticos. Fue necesario que me levantara a verlas por mí mismo porque parecía que seguía dormido. Al vaciar su contenido sobre la mesa comprobé lo que más me temía, varias decenas de labiales cayeron haciendo mucho ruido, algunos se abrieron y mancharon todos -mis- papeles de distintos tonos de rojo.

- Decidí investigar más acerca de esa mancha roja en los labios de Stacy, John. Creo que sería un buen complemento para mi monografía acerca de los perfumes, el maquillaje también cumple un rol importante dentro de la recolección de pruebas, como bien pudimos constatar en este caso.

- ¿Y qué se supone que hagas con todos estos labiales, Sherlock? ¿Los probarás para ver que tono coincide mejor con el de la víctima o cuáles son de larga duración?- mi cara se debatía entre mostrar consternación o dejar escapar una sonora carcajada.

- Así es, John. Y necesitaré de tu ayuda, si eres tan amable.

- ¿Y cómo, exactamente, pretendes que te asista?- tal vez no debía reírme, no me duraría mucho tiempo el chiste.

- Yo tomaré una muestra de cada color y pondré un poco sobre tus labios, después lo compararé con el de la víctima y así sabremos si la mancha llegó allí antes o después de la muerte.

Al escuchar esas palabras retrocedí rápidamente y, sin querer, caí en el sillón agitando ambas manos delante de mí.

- ¿No crees que es demasiado absurda esta situación? Tú pintándote los labios de color rojo para demostrar un punto suena descabellado, y luego yo, ¿ayudando para situar el exacto origen de una mancha que, obviamente, era un beso? Es demasiado, hasta para tí.

Sherlock me ofreció esa mirada que decía que no sólo estaba siendo incorrecto mi razonamiento, estaba siendo exagerado ya que él no veía ningún inconveniente en la situación, esa mirada que yo había visto tantas veces y de la que todavía cuestionaba su, completa, veracidad.

- Como siempre, te adelantaste a los hechos, John. Yo no pensaba transferir la pintura de mis labios a los tuyos, creí que sería más fácil cambiar de muestra si lo hacía con mi dedo ya que algunos de estos labiales dicen ser a prueba de agua y, ¿besos?. Vaya, que esa parece otra teoría que podríamos demostrar, ahora que tu mencionaste la posible aparición de uno.

Mis mejillas se encendieron y sentí mi cara enrojecer bajo la mueca de burla en la cara de Sherlock, el porque este hombre me hacía perder la paciencia tan fácilmente fue lo único que siempre estuvo fuera de duda. Se acercó a la mesa y destapó la primera muestra, en un par de hojas limpias que encontró, apuntó la marca y características físicas del labial, puso un poco de pintura en su dedo índice y lo colocó justo al lado de los datos que acababa de anotar. Después, con gesto decidido avanzó hacia mí y, sin previa advertencia, se plantó enfrente del sillón para no dejarme salida, lentamente se inclinó hasta quedar nuestras caras al mismo nivel.

- She... - no pude terminar, un largo y delgado dedo se posó sobre mis labios, estaba frío y un poco pegajoso por la pintura que lo cubría. Con un toque, ejerció más presión para lograr la transferencia que esperaba y no pude más que cerrar los ojos, sentía su mirada sobre mí.

No pudieron haber sido más de dos segundos pero para mí fue una eternidad, al retirar su dedo abrí inconscientemente los labios sin abrir aún mis ojos, quería sentirlo un poco más. En la posición en la que nos encontrabamos sentíamos fácilmente el aliento del otro, puedo afirmar tranquilamente, que el momento en el que posó su dedo sobre mis labios, sostuvo el aliento por el mismo tiempo que yo cerré los ojos.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, ambos sabíamos que algo había cambiado, pero, tal como sucedía usualmente, no dijimos nada y continuamos probando todos los tonos de color rojo que Sherlock había comprado. Yo sentado en el sillón cerrando los ojos al contacto con las yemas de los dedos de violinista de Sherlock y él dejando de respirar por los mismos instantes.

* * *

_Notas finales:_ traté de no dejar ningún cabo suelto, pero por si las dudas; el manuscrito en el que estaba trabajando Regina era sobre la clínica, algo así como un artículo de difusión. Si tienen alguna duda o comentarios no se contengan y escríbanme un review :)


End file.
